Operation SHOW
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: Show Has Operative Worked Up, a 34 Fan fiction, Numbuh Four gets mixed up in a school play! and he gets stuck with the LEAD! R&R Pls!


Operation: SHOW

Show

Has

Operative

Worked-Up

Part 1

In the middle of the night Numbuh Four heard somebody knocking on his bedroom door.

"What the heck is this about? It's gotta be loyke 27 AM!" said Numbuh Four as he approached the door.

When he opened it a long-sleeved Japanese girl was jumping up and down from excitement.

"WALLY! I got a part in the school play! I got a part I got A PART!" said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four rolled his eyes.

"You woke me up for that?" said Numbuh Four.

"Well of course! I got the lead part I'm going to be Juliet!" said Numbuh Three.

The jumping up and down woke the others up.

Numbuh One was banging on his sealing with a broom.

"KEEP IT DOWN PLEASE! I'm tired." said Numbuh One.

Numbuh Three giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the others." said Numbuh Three.

"I don't think they want to be woken up just for a cruddy school play." said Numbuh Four yawning.

Numbuh Three put her hands on her hips.

"Well if a certain somebody didn't mess up my last one it might not have been so hard to get a part in this one." said Numbuh Three.

"Gah look if you'd told me it was a play I wouldn't have gotten in the middle of it, now please let me go to sleep." said Numbuh Four.

"Ok Wally! But can you help me rehearse my part tomorrow? I want to have the part perfectly down if I'm going to be the lead female role." said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four crawled into his boxing arena bed and pulled the pillow under his head.

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Numbuh Four too tired to talk.

Numbuh Three started skipping back to her own room while Numbuh Four fell asleep immediately; Numbuh One also finally got some time to sleep.

That was until they heard a car drive up about twenty minutes later; Numbuh Four sunk his head under the pillow trying to drown it out.

"I want Sleep." Numbuh Four whined until he gave up when his Dad was calling for him.

"Sport! You Dad's here to pick you up at your friend's house!" his Dad called.

Numbuh Four threw his orange sweatshirt on and rushed downstairs.

"Great I thought it was tomorrow that he wanted to pick me up." thought Numbuh Four going down the stairs through the back entrance so his Dad couldn't see the tree-house, although it was pretty hard to miss the giant thing that was growing out of Numbuh One's house, but adults seemed to miss that.

Numbuh Four Climbed into his Dad's car.

"Dad I thought that you were going to pick me up at noon or 15 pm not this early." said Numbuh Four while strapping his seatbelt on.

"Well I thought you'd wanna go for an ice-cream." said his Dad.

"Cool ok that sounds great." said Numbuh Four forgetting he was tired when his Dad mentioned ice-cream.

"So anything new happen at your friend's house? I know you like sleeping over all the time." said his Dad.

"Well I got woken up because Numbuh Three wanted me to rehearse with her for a stupid school-play." said Numbuh Four covering his mouth realizing he'd just told his Dad about Numbuh Three.

"I didn't know you were good at math sport." said his Dad while driving.

Numbuh Four sighed quietly relieved.

"You mentioned a school play? Well that's wonderful you'll be bound to be the best actor there." said his Dad.

Numbuh Four shook his hands and head no.

"No! Nope! no way! I just meant my friend was in It." said Numbuh Four trying to avoid being pushed into a girly Romeo and Juliet play.

His Dad pulled up to an ice-cream stand and handed a cone back to Numbuh Four.

"but if you're friend's in it that means you'd have somebody to practice with, yeah I'll sign you up this will be great you'll learn so much about acting." said his Dad.

Numbuh Four took the ice-cream cone.

"But Dad." complained Numbuh Four.

But his Dad wasn't really paying attention he was paying the guy at the ice-cream stand.

Numbuh Four whacked his head with his palm.

"Great you sure got yourself into a mess now Numbuh Four, a cruddy girly play!" thought Numbuh Four.

Part 2

A few hours later when it was daytime Numbuh Four ran into Numbuh Three's room waking her up.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" said Numbuh Four shaking his arms.

Numbuh Three blinked a bit confused.

Numbuhs One Two and Five rushed in.

"What's the situation Numbuh Four? Is the tree-house under attack again?!" said Numbuh One.

"Is my Grandma raiding the fridge again?" said Numbuh Two in an annoyed tone.

"No worse…I'M STUCK IN A SCHOOL PLAY AND NOW I HAVE TO TRY OUT!" said Numbuh Four.

Numbuhs One Two and Five whined for having to be rushed all the way to Numbuh Three's room after something like that.

Numbuh Three turned her head feeling insulted.

"Well it doesn't matter because you're too mean to get a part anyway." said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four lowered his arms with the script being held in his hand still angry from the whole play ordeal but now thinking Numbuh Three didn't think he was good enough for a stupid girly play.

"I could get a part if I wanted to." said Numbuh Four.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the most important thing about the play?" said Numbuh Three.

"That it ends quickly." said Numbuh Four mockingly.

"Well mister smarty-pants if you want somebody to practice with then you'd better say you're sorry." said Numbuh Three.

"Sorry? For what?" said Numbuh Four.

"Being rude to me." said Numbuh Three turning her nose up at him.

The others were both confused but slightly entertained.

"Great if I don't practice my Mom and Dad will freak…I guess I'd better get it over with." thought Numbuh Four.

"Alright, I'm sorry Kuki." said Numbuh Four feeling strange about apologizing.

Numbuh Three smiled wide forgetting she was supposed to be angry with him.

"Yay! I have a practicing partner now!" said Numbuh Three.

The others about laughed.

"What? I have to try out otherwise my Mom will make me do some other girly activity, she already said this or ballroom dancing." said Numbuh Four.

This time all three operatives burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Make sure you pack an extra dress for later! We wouldn't want you to miss your ballet recital!" said Numbuh Five in a joking tone before she fell to the floor laughing her head off along with the other two.

Numbuh Four stormed off feeling humiliated.

Part 3

Numbuh Four was going over the script in his room.

"Isn't there a word that's not lovey-dovey in this whole dumb play?" thought Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three looked over at him reading over the script although he wasn't very good at reading or any sort of schoolwork; he didn't look to be enjoying it.

"Maybe I should take Wally to the try outs, He has to be ready now he's been in his room for like elevendy hours." thought Numbuh Three as she ran over putting her hands behind her back looking at Numbuh Four with glittery eyes.

"Hi Waaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllyyyyy!" said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four looked over at her curiously.

"Ummm Hi Kuki." said Numbuh Four.

"Ready to go?" said Numbuh Three.

"Ready to go Where?" asked Numbuh Four.

"To the play's try outs silly!" said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four banged his head on the wooden floor where he was sitting.

"Please kill me." he muttered.

"What?" said Numbuh Three not understanding what he just said.

"I said uhhhhh sounds good to Me." said Numbuh Four stuttering a bit.

Numbuh Three grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt rushing to the SCAMPER.

"Hey Numbuh Two! Could you give us a lift?!" hollered Numbuh Three getting in her seat.

Numbuh Two headed over and got in the driver's seat trying not to laugh at Numbuh Four's "please kill me" expression.

"Alright, school then?" said Numbuh Two.

Numbuh Three nodded and then Numbuh Two turned the engine on and started them on their way, Numbuh Three was bouncing up and down happy to be going to school again, while Numbuh Four continuously banged his head on the seat in front of his.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid, I hate this." said Numbuh Four to himself.

After a few minutes of that they parked in front of the school.

"Wow you have no idea how hard it is to Parallel Park in these small spaces." said Numbuh Two as he opened the door for the two to leave.

"I'll pick you up at six Romeo." said Numbuh Two laughing quietly as he drove the SCAMPER off.

just about everybody at school was about to explode laughing when they saw Numbuh Four being dragged into a school play, it wasn't unusual for guys to be in plays but everybody knew how Numbuh Four was supposed to be this "ultra tuff guy" and that thought just made some of them snicker when they saw him hanging out with Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Three was oblivious to this though she was just humming while she stepped up to the teacher.

"Hi Misses Thompson! Wally's here to Addison!" said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four covered his eyes embarrassed.

"Oh ok then go ahead." said the teacher playing with her pencil while she waited.

Numbuh Three brought him backstage.

"Just say your lines." said Numbuh Three.

"Seriously Numbuh Three I don't want to do this." said Numbuh Four.

"You don't even need to say the right lines they're just looking for the one who can act, act like you like to act then they'll pick your part." said Numbuh Three smiling as she pushed him on stage, but with some resistance from Numbuh Four.

Eventually he got out in front of Misses Thompson.

"Act like you like acting, ummm ok then uhhhhhh…I guess I'll act like I like something I hate, Come on Numbuh Four everybody's watching you do something they'll totally buy It." thought Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Four was just standing there for a few seconds, until he saw who was backstage.

"The Kid" as he was called was chatting with Numbuh Three witch just about made Numbuh Four go off, he overheard him say "Yes I tried out for the lead part." and that just motivated him.

he got up and started doing some jazz squares almost tripping over himself loads of times then he started saying a few of his lines, he thought he was making a mockery of himself but the judge seemed to enjoy it, he bowed and walked off stage but when out of sight he ran over to Numbuh Three as fast as he could and stopped short in front of The Kid.

"Hey Flyboy what do you think you're doing?!" said Numbuh Four angrily.

"Nothing just talking about how the play's going to be a blast." said The Kid smoothly.

"Did your rehearsal go well Wally?" said Numbuh Three.

"Yeah I guess." said Numbuh Four.

"Ok then I'll go call Numbuh Two." said Numbuh Three walking away heading for the school's phone.

The Kid raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" said Numbuh Four.

"I don't know you seem a little bit upset over something, do you like her or something?" said The Kid.

Numbuh Four's eyes opened wide.

"What are you talking about?" said Numbuh Four.

"Well it's just you seem hyped up and I don't see any other reason for you to be unless you like her." said The Kid.

Numbuh Four started blushing slightly.

"No way! I just don't like showoffs!" said Numbuh Four.

The Kid just half smiled figuring he was lying.

"I can't help it if I auditioned and I got a standing ovation, I'm not a showoff she asked me first." said The Kid.

Numbuh Four just left him standing there.

"For crying out loud! I'm going to show that Flyboy he's not the only good actor around here! I'll get that lead part if it kills Me." thought Numbuh Four.

Part 4

The next morning Sector V were at school with a few minutes to spare before the bell rang.

Numbuh Four was walking next to Numbuh One and Numbuh Three in the hall, Numbuh One stopped at his locker and grabbed a text book, the school janitor walked by and Numbuh One pointed a finger at him.

"I'm watching you adult." said Numbuh One firmly.

The janitor just kept mopping.

There were a bunch of kids gathered around the school bullion board.

"Hey that's right! They're telling who got the other parts today!" said Numbuh Three rushing over.

The Kid was up in front looking at the names that were on the list.

"Stage Manager? Nuts I thought I would have at least been the lead role, oh well this gets better school extra credit anyway." said The Kid walking away satisfied enough for getting the extra credit.

Parked right up at the top of the list was the name Wallabee Beetles.

"Wally! You got the lead part!" said Numbuh Three happily.

"What?!" said Numbuh Four in surprise pushing his way through the crowd.

He started reading the tiny comment that was next to his name, there was a comment next to about every kid's listed part, his read "great job, thumbs up!"

Numbuh Four really didn't know what to do at that point, he got the part but that meant he had to act a whole play not to mention that he would be the school's new topic of conversation, he wasn't thinking of that when he tried out all he was really thinking about was trying to beat The Kid at it.

Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two heard about it a short while after but they weren't laughing anymore they knew Numbuh Four would get irritated if they did still, but it was hard not to chuckle.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" thought Numbuh Four.

Throughout the whole school day Numbuh Four played no attention, he just kept thinking trying to figure a way out of doing that role.

When he got back to the tree-house after rehearsal he just sat in his room still pondering.

"Knock Knock." said Numbuh Five outside the door.

"Come in." said Numbuh Four.

"Sorry for laughing the other day." said Numbuh Five.

"Man what'll I do I don't really want to be in it but my Mom and Dad already know about my getting the lead part, and Numbuh Three's got her heart set on my acting." said Numbuh Four.

"Sorry to give you another thing to think about but don't you know what happens in Romeo and Juliet?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Ummm no I asked Kuki but she doesn't know either, she said just read a bit of the script like me, why?" said Numbuh Four.

"Well you do know Romeo and Juliet are a couple right? This is a romantic musical." said Numbuh Five.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh Four screamed in terror, he freaked out.

"Ok come on Numbuh Five can't believe you two haven't read Romeo and Juliet, You're in a heap of trouble now lover boy." said Numbuh Five.

"Lover boy? What are you talking about?" said Numbuh Four.

"Well you sure have a problem now huh, the balcony scene alone I mean wow what an awkward situation, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." said Numbuh Five.

"What do my shoes have to do with anything?!" said Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Five rolled her eyes.

Numbuh Four got up and started sweating very confused and flustered.

"This is not happening this is not happening." said Numbuh Four covering his ears repeating himself many times.

"Numbuh Five won't tell Numbuh Three because she won't find out till the play is actually on, I'd suggest a trip out of the boarder." said Numbuh Five as she left.

"Please Kill Me." thought Numbuh Four.

Part 5

Numbuh Three was playing with one of her rainbow monkeys.

"Romeo Romeo where for art thaw Romeo, that sound good Super-Awesome-Cast Member Rainbow Monkey?" said Numbuh Three holding the stuffed toy up.

A few of the KND hamsters were playing in her room.

"Hi guys how're you today?" said Numbuh Three looking over at them.

One of them had a soda.

"Hey did you take Numbuh Four's soda again?" said Numbuh Three.

The hamster sprayed soda in her face after shaking it.

"Hey! that's not very nice!" said Numbuh Three chasing after them, the one that sprayed her with soda looked around and ran straight into Numbuh Four's room, Numbuh Three about ran by but stopped when she overhead Numbuh Four saying something.

"I hate this stupid play…I knew I shouldn't have told my Dad about Numbuh Three." said Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three didn't get all of that but it came across to her that he didn't want her in the play, although it was quite the opposite he was in a way glad that she was the lead role but was very freaked to be in that certain position.

Numbuh Three looked not far from breaking down; she dropped her Super-Awesome-Cast Member Rainbow Monkey and ran off.

Numbuh Four noticed something; he went over and saw the Rainbow Monkey sitting on the floor.

"Where did this come from?" thought Numbuh Four.

Numbuhs One and Two were watching TV when Numbuh Four came up leaning his arm on the sofa.

"Hey guys did you see Numbuh Three today? I think she left her rainbow monkey." said Numbuh Four.

"I think she went home." said Numbuh Two.

"Well that's strange I wouldn't have thought she'd leave one of her rainbow cruddies behind, Well tell me when you see her ok." said Numbuh Four.

A few days later there still was no sign of Numbuh Three nobody had heard from her since that day Numbuh Four found her rainbow monkey.

"Where on earth is Numbuh Three?" said Numbuh One thinking our loud as he booted up his tree-house computer.

The screen popped up and Numbuh Eighty-Six was on the view screen.

"What's the situation Numbuh One?" asked Numbuh Eighty-Six.

"It's been three days and we still have not seen Numbuh Three, I want to call up another search team." said Numbuh One.

The others stood behind him watching.

"A search team's already been assembled, don't worry I won't let a girl operative stay lost for long." said Numbuh Eighty-Six.

"Haven't you been searching for her yet? I told you two days ago." said Numbuh One.

"We've been trying as hard as we can stupid boy! Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two had most of the operatives working on extremely important Moon-Base upgrades after that we've been shorthanded lately because they extended the school hours, anyway I sent a few operatives to scan the area for her we didn't get anything new yet but I'll send you the details when I have more time." said Numbuh Eighty-Six as she signed out leaving the text "end transmission" on the screen..

"Why would she just up and leave? Do you think an adult's behind it?" said Numbuh One to his teammates.

"But why would they only go for Numbuh Three? Something doesn't fit, Numbuh Five doesn't like It." said Numbuh Five stroking her chin slightly.

"Well what if she wasn't kidnapped." said Numbuh Two.

"What do you mean?" asked Numbuh Four.

"Well right before you came to us a few days ago Numbuh Three was acting sort of strange until she said she was going to spend that night at her house, but we checked her house and she wasn't there." said Numbuh Two.

"That IS strange." said Numbuh One.

"Well I'm going to go help the search team, who knows maybe we'll find her at a rainbow monkey convention or something, Numbuh Four you watch the tree-house incase it gets attacked again." said Numbuh One as he went out the door with Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five.

Numbuh Four felt offal something gave him the feeling he was missing something.

"Where would Kuki go? I need to think maybe I could go look for her." thought Numbuh Four.

The script that was sitting on the sofa gave him an idea.

"I've got it! She must have gone to school." thought Numbuh Four rushing out heading for one of Sector V's ships.

"Oh great I have no idea how to fly this thing." thought Numbuh Four.

"Well I guess I'd better walk." said Numbuh Four going outside rushing on his way to school.

"I'm coming Kuki." thought Numbuh Four.

Part 6

The teacher was there to greet worn-out Numbuh Four when he arrived; it coincidentally was the time he was supposed to have rehearsal.

"Well here's the leading role, glad you made it in time." said the teacher.

"Misses Thompson? Have you seen Kuki anywhere?" asked Numbuh Four still panting from his long way there.

"No we haven't we were hoping she'd be coming with you, but if she's missing?! Then we have no Juliet! And the play's on tomorrow!" said Misses Thompson in fright.

"The play's on tomorrow?! You said next month!" said Numbuh Four who had not wanted to do it in the first place and didn't want to look like an idiot on stage without knowing his part.

The teacher sat down.

"We had cutbacks we ran out of time to use the stage room and it's going to be remodeled, didn't you know? Man my career as a director is over." said Misses Thompson.

something caught Numbuh Four's attention, The Kid was setting up a few things on the stage and was directing a few kids to get the scenery correct, Numbuh Four walked up to him.

"Flyboy I bet you know where Numbuh Three went!" said Numbuh Four.

The Kid looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" said The Kid.

"Kuki is missing it's been three days since I last saw her." said Numbuh Four.

"Alright I'll give she asked me to help her hide until the play's over." said The Kid.

"I was right." said Numbuh Four about strangling him.

The kid pushed his hands away and brushed himself off.

"Well there's gratitude for you I thought I was doing you a favor, you got her upset if you hadn't been so resistant on this performance she wouldn't have wanted to run away and there you go trying to strangle Me." said The Kid.

Numbuh Four backed up slightly.

"You mean she left because of me…?" said Numbuh Four distant almost.

"Of course, she was so happy she could have her best friend on stage with her." said The Kid while directing people at the same time.

Numbuh Four sat down.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on Numbuh Three…but maybe I can fix things." thought Numbuh Four deciding to give in and start rehearsal with Misses Thompson.

"Misses Thompson I'm ready to practice." said Numbuh Four.

The teacher stood up.

"But we have no Juliet we can't have Romeo and Juliet without a Juliet." said the teacher.

"She'll be here if not you can just go have a replacement but I think I have an idea to get her back." said Numbuh Four.

Misses Thompson raised her arms in a "what the hey" expression and got all of the kids together.

Part 7

after the day was over Numbuh Four was ready to perform without resisting this time, Misses Thompson must have asked Numbuh Four elevendybumillion times where Kuki Sanban was but she always got a "She'll be here." that didn't really satisfy her.

Numbuh Four was dressed and ready, he was a blue vest and an orange collar shirt that made him feel very stupid but he didn't complain this time.

He went over to The Kid again.

"Flyboy do me a favor and tell Numbuh Three I'm sorry." said Numbuh Four.

The Kid snickered.

"Well actually she's already here right over there go tell her yourself but no chocking me if she leaves." said The Kid going back to what he was doing.

Numbuh Three about ran off when she saw him coming but ran into a part of the stage.

"Ouch! That wasn't there a minute ago." said Numbuh Three rubbing her head.

"Numbuh Three?" said Numbuh Four putting his hands behind his back nervously.

Numbuh Three turned her nose at him again.

"Umm I'm sorry for a few days ago, I guess I shouldn't have made such a deal over everything." said Numbuh Three.

"Yeah well…you should go on stage and do your play." said Numbuh Three still a bit upset.

"Numbuh Three please? Ummmm will you come on stage and do the play with me? I really didn't mean to…" asked Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Three looked down.

"You don't want me on the play though, maybe you should go act with somebody else." said Numbuh Three.

"Kuki I don't want anybody else I…I can't do it without you." said Numbuh Four with a nervous smile.

Numbuh Three put her hands together intertwining them with a sweet happy smile before she hugged him.

"OK I'LL DO IT!" said Numbuh Three laughing sweetly.

Numbuh Four blushed and pushed her off nervously.

"Ek! Enough with the mushy stuff." said Numbuh Four.

A little while later Numbuh Three was sitting on the balcony in a purple and pink long dress, her hair was braded and she looked simply wonderful.

The rest of Sector V were oblivious to the fact that Numbuh Three was found and were still looking in a vast ocean of rainbow monkey fans at the convention.

"If I go across the 'Pretty Panda Warrior Wonderland' again I'm going to throw up" said Numbuh Two.

"Well at least it's better then the 'Cheery Sunday Castle' that place gives Numbuh Five the creeps." said Numbuh Five.

"Me two." said Numbuh One shivering.

back at school everybody was sitting in their seats Numbuh Four's parents included as well as Numbuh Three's parents and just about every kid's parents that were in the play, the play went on for a while but Numbuhs Three and Four didn't do much, until the lights went up and the spotlight shifted on top of Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four walked up shaking and sweating a lot feeling very strange.

"Romeo Romeo where for art thaw Romeo?" said Numbuh Three giggling a bit through the line.

Numbuh Four walked up and started climbing the ladder to the balcony.

"Here I am-whoa-whoa." said Numbuh Four realizing his footing wasn't perfect on the ladder.

Both he and the ladder were shaking; Numbuh Three leaned over at him trying to make it look like it was part of the play but by doing that Numbuh Four lost his balance and drug Numbuh Three down with him and the whole stage fell down along with them.

Both The Kid and Misses Thompson about slapped their heads with their palms at the exact same time.

The stage was ruined and paper was torn the ladder was laying upside-down the balcony torn in half and the background paper was torn also.

The dust from the stage cleared and Numbuh Three was laying right on top of Numbuh Four both looking directly in the other's eyes.

Numbuh Four started blushing again, Numbuh Three was pretty red-cheeked too, she sat up and played with her hair giggling a little, Numbuh Four also laughed a bit at the whole experience.

the people started clapping most of the audience was laughing thinking it was way better then a normal kids play, it wasn't every day they saw Romeo drag Juliet bring upstage to down stage.

"Bravo!" most of them were saying while clapping.

Numbuhs Three and Four bowed along with the other kids in the play but the spotlight was still on the both of them.

"Told you I don't know how to act." said Numbuh Four to Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Three burst out laughing then she hugged him.

"You sure don't! And neither do I!" said Numbuh Three Happily.

End Transmission


End file.
